The Disappeared
"The Disappeared" is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the eighteenth episode of the series overall. It was released on February 24, 2019 on Disney Channel and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * Dave Filoni as Bo Keevil * Dee Bradley Baker as Grevel / Stormtrooper #3 * Donald Faison as Hype Fazon * Greg Proops as Garma / Jak Sivrak * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza * Jonathan Lipow as Glitch / Stormtrooper #1 * Liam McIntyre as Commander Pyre * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as 4D-M1N / Freya Fenris * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Stephen Stanton as Griff Halloran / Stormtrooper #2 * Tovah Feldshuh as Aunt Z Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Sergio Paez Written by * Steven Melching Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Associate Producer * Josh Rimes Gallery Videos Conspiracy Theory - "The Disappeared" Preview Bucket's List - "The Disappeared" Screenshots S1 E18 Yani, Tam, Kaz & Neeku.jpg S1 E18 Doza & Pyre.jpg S1 E18 Aunt Z.jpg S1 E18 R4-G77, Hype, SC-X2, Griff, R5-G9, Bo, Freya, Doza & Torra.jpg S1 E18 Hype & stormtroopers.jpg S1 E18 CB-23, Bucket, Tam & Kaz.jpg S1 E18 Aunt Z, Kaz, Tam, Torra & Neeku.jpg S1 E18 Tam, Neeku & Torra.jpg S1 E18 Gorgs.jpg S1 E18 Stormtroopers & gorgs.jpg S1 E18 Kaz & Torra.jpg S1 E18 Hype, Aunt Z, Nod & Grevel.jpg S1 E18 Aunt Z (2).jpg S1 E18 Yeager & Doza.jpg S1 E18 Kaz, Torra & CB-23.jpg S1 E18 Torra & stormtrooper.jpg S1 E18 Kaz, Aunt Z, Hype, Torra & stormtrooper.jpg S1 E18 CB-23, Kaz & Torra.jpg S1 E18 CB-23, Kaz, Pyre, Tam, Yeager, Neeku & stormtroopers.jpg Concept Art 119 Colossus loading docks.jpg 119 Colossus loading docks (2).jpg 119 First Order transport.jpg 119 TIE pilot character illustration.jpg 119 Fireball racer.jpg 119 First Order blaster.jpg 119 Hype Fazon hangar.jpg 119 Colossus loading docks (3).jpg Bucket's List # First Order Propaganda: Some First Order stormtroopers stop by Aunt Z's Tavern, to insist she add some propaganda. The poster reads, "First Order: Enlist Now" in Aurebesh. # Missing the Hype: Kaz, Torra, and CB-23 go looking for Hype Fazon. They don't find the ace pilot, but his empty hangar bay is notably the cleanest we've seen on the Colossus. # First Order Transporter: The First Order is transporting residents off the Colossus, using a First Order transporter, the same ship that brings Finn down to Jakku in The Force Awakens. # Old Friends: When Hype asks Aunt Z where they should go, she suggests visiting her old friend on Takodana, the same planet where Maz Kanata's castle is located. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1